


Meteorite Arcana

by Gothams_Only_Wolf



Series: Arcana [5]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Alternate Universe - Military, Ancient Egyptian Deities, Ancient Egyptian Literature & Mythology, Chinese Mythology & Folklore, F/M, Gen, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Kicking Kaiju Ass, M/M, Magic, Magical Realism, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 16:30:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4753202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/pseuds/Gothams_Only_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stacker's life just got a lot more complicated; he could do without the monsters, sacred beings and gods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meteorite Arcana

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PurrfectCatastrophe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurrfectCatastrophe/gifts), [kuro49](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/gifts).



> I have more, see? It just took a bit to get it from my phone to my usual posting platform. 
> 
> Enjoy~

* * *

Stacker watches the monster crash into the Golden Gate Bridge, the supports snapping with an audible twang. He hopes that Luna and Tamsin stay on the American Air Force Base. 

**_~~"LUNA, ARE YOU SAFE?"~~_** Stacker barks out in the language of the dead. 

**_~~"I'M FINE, PADFOOT. QUIT FREAKING OUT."~~_** Luna replies with an exasperated tone. **_~~"TAMS AND I ARE ON VACATION."~~_**

**_~~"THAT'S WHAT YOU SAID THE LAST TIME YOU GOT KNEE DEEP IN TROUBLE, MOONY."~~_** Stacker snorts as he weaves heavy Wards over all the people he knows, including Yancy's friend in San Francisco. ** _ ~~"DON'T GO AFTER THAT THING, LUNA. I KNOW YOU."~~_**

**_~~"... FINE. WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO ABOUT TAMSIN?"~~_** She counters. 

**_~~"SIT ON HER IF YOU HAVE TO; NONE OF US HAVE THE STRENGTH TO TAKE IT ON BY OURSELVES."~~_** he huffs out sharply. 

**_~~"YOU DO."~~_** Luna says and he knows what she means. Stacker never wanted to use this particular talent; it scares him that he can do it at all, frankly. 

**_~~"NO."~~_**

**_~~"STACKER, PLEASE. A LOT OF PEOPLE WILL DIE IF IT GETS MUCH FURTHER,"~~_** she pleads with him. 

**_~~"IT ISN'T PLEASANT."~~_** Stacker warns her. **_~~"HALF OF US WILL HAVE HEADACHES FROM HELL IN THE MORNING AND AT LEAST A FEW DAYS AFTER. I HOPE IT'S WORTH IT."~~_**

He pulls away from Luna for a moment to see the tense children looking at him expectantly. "We can stop it." 

"That thing? How?" Yancy's tense and the magic that normally hides behind a quiet teen sparks with a flicker of lightening at his fingertips. 

Hu's eyes light up blue, the inner rings reminiscent of the depths of the ocean. "We'll do it. Just tell us how." The other two nod in agreement with solemn expressions. 

"We're going to have to do this outside." He sighs. "Shiro, guard Jazmine please." 

**It will be my pleasure.** Shiro nuzzles Jazmine to keep her inside. **Come cub. We will witness a historical event.**

They all gather outside in the yard, Stacker systematically ripping apart every shield he has on himself. The shockwave of magic sweeps through the grass and captures the attention of the immense monster. 

"... It might head our way. This is going to hurt." Stacker apologizes as he _**tugs**_ on every strand of magic he can feel. 

The magic is immersive, nearly drowning Stacker with its seductive pull. A hand claps against his shoulder, grounding him; he's grateful for Herc's presence. He shapes the vast ball of magic into a lance of pure fire. Stacker's hands shake as he brings it to bear on the monster halfway across the ocean. 

It hasn't moved since Stacker released his shields but Shiro says it looks like it's waiting for something. 

**Be careful.** the kitsune warns. 

"I will," he replies as he turns his attention back to Luna. **_~~"I NEED COORDINATES."~~_**

**_~~"37.819 DEGREES NORTH, 122.478 DEGREES WEST."~~_**

Stacker maneuvers the lance and lets go precisely when he feels that _thing_ start to turn back towards the city. He collapses into Herc's arms, his entire body feeling like Jello after the lance meets its mark. 

Thankfully he doesn't remember much afterward.

* * *

When Stacker wakes up he's got Angie's hands on his head, gently scratching the high fade he has growing out. 

"How bad was it?" Stacker asks with a wince at how hoarse he sounds. 

Speaking too much in the language of the dead is bad, even for descendants with Bast's or Anubis's blood in them. 

"Well, babe, I have a migraine an' the sprogs are all passed out but we did it. You lanced that thing from across an ocean." Angela sounds relieved, frankly. "You scared us for a bit." 

"Why?" He pauses and answers his own question, "My eyes and my chest, I take it." 

"Solid gold with cat slits and you were barely breathing." She murmurs with concern. 

"Mako too, though hers would be quicker to fade as she's only blessed and not a descendant." He rasps out, humming as Angie offers his a straw with curative herbal juice in the cup. Stacker remembers that smell from his Mum's kitchen. 

"Thought as much," Herc adds as he settles on Stacker's other side. 

"Hey luv." He tries to move his hand but Herc gets there first, lacing thier fingers together. 

"Luna called; said she could see that lance coming in so hot it was incandescent. It seared right through that monster and sent steam everywhere for at least eight blocks of the city." Herc says as he presses a kiss to the back of Stacker's hand. 

"She and Tamsin have headaches as well, I suppose." He sighs as he leans the affection they shower on him. 

"Migraines but they're safe. I don't want to think about what would have happened if we didn't have magic..." Angela trails off and shudders briefly. 

"Tianlong was right. We're going to have to work with non-magicals and the various beings to keep on top of this menace." Stacker divulges as he enjoys the soft scratching against his scalp. 

"He sent that qilin that's circling our house a message for you," Angela adds as she stops petting him to open the window with a flick of her finger. 

_Greetings monster slayer._ the windchime voice is partly patronizing, partly impressed. Stackers considers it a success if he can get a qilin to sound like that at all. _The illustrious Tianlong thanks you for your heroic deed but warns that it is only one of many._

"What." Angela's voice goes flat at that remark. 

_At ease, protector. The rift between realms is closed for the time being. We have the merfolk scouring the ocean floor as we speak._ the qilin reassures. _Should it appear again, we will let you know._

"My apologies, honored qilin. That took a lot out of my lover. I don't think we can do this again any time soon." Angie murmurs as she cradles Stacker's cheek to give him a light peck on the lips. 

_Understandable, given that he showed no indication of such power. He was impressively shielded when we met him._ The qilin responds as she turns to Stacker with her great golden-green doe eyes. _You are a direct decendant._

"I am directly descended, yes, but it's not something I like to show. Bast is still powerful and we have met her; I can see why my ancestor loved her." He offers softly, his mind lingering on Bast. 

They were due another visit and she **_did_** appreciate company this time of year... 

_I will leave you to rest._

"Thank you, honored qilin." Herc gave her a small bow and a hand over his heart. "We are grateful for your protection." 

_You are welcome._

* * *

As Stacker's magic returns in spits and spurts, he notices that some aspects of his reach have been extended far beyond his normal extent. He has to weave a Ward for himself, caging the new potential until he can examine it with Bast. 

"Stacks, have you been shielding?" Angie asks when she has a day off while Stacker is on leave. 

"Well, I wove a Ward. I could sense far too much all at once. I want Bast to let me test it out. She'll help tone it down." He replies as he leans down to give her a kiss. She settles against his side as they sit on the porch with screens keeping out the bugs. 

"So what's she like...? Bast, I mean." Angie asks as she lays her head on his shoulder. 

"Bast is, at best, complex. She's the living embodiment of the duality in women, so she's by turns gentle and ferocious. She likes to hang out with women who fight the system. I meet some very influential women when I visit her; both past and present since she is a goddess of death as well." Stacker hums as he plays with Angela's thick hair. "She'll love you." 

"... Does this mean we're going to be visiting a goddess in Egypt any time soon?" She inquires shrewdly. 

"I've put it off but I think you need to meet her. I... I had to make sure we were something stable." He admits quietly. 

"Did—Someone betrayed your trust to get to her." Angela before he can even take a breath to explain. "You didn't love whoever it was though." 

"No," Stacker briefly shook his head as he continued, "They were a good friend. It was a shock when Bast killed him before the gates of her temple." 

He pauses, separating her curls from his fingers gently. 

"It turned out that she had refused his plea some time ago; he asked for something she couldn't give without breaking the laws of magic." 

"He wanted her to bring back someone who died." Her full lips press together as she looks up at Stacker. "You're lucky he was just after her." 

"It hurt." Stacker says as he curls his arm behind her back, his hand resting on her hip. "I had reservations but they've long been put to rest, babe." 

"Good. Your Mum emailed me your favorite dish." 

He laughs at that; trust his Mum to read him well.

* * *

The arrangements take nearly all of August and September but when they're finished, all ten of them are flying business class to Egypt.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, complain, ect.


End file.
